


Handmade

by Tabithian



Series: Patchwork [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim looks around at the various knitting projects. Some completed and waiting to be sent, others at some indeterminate midway point between start and completion, others still in the planning stages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

> winterysomnium gave me the idea for this. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Fixed the links! (Finally.../o\\)

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a little worrisome that you can't recognize a gun, Jason."

"Oh fuck you, baby bird. I know it's a gun, what I want to know is [why it's made out of yarn](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/01-guns.jpg)?"

"My landlord frowns on real guns in the building."

"You _are_ your landlord, moron." There's a pause. "Kory says thanks for the [scarf and gloves](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/02-starfire.jpg), by the way." Another pause, Jason making a face like the words are being dragged out of him. "Roy wants to know how you're coming along on Lian's mittens."

Tim looks around at the various knitting projects. Some completed and waiting to be sent, others at some indeterminate midway point between start and completion, others still in the planning stages.

Placed at strategic points around his apartment are little stuffed birds, [robins for the most part](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/03-robins.jpg), and a [bat](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/04-bat-01.jpg) or [two](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/05-bat-02.jpg). Some are for decoration, some have hidden cameras and, of course, the bats have weapons hidden inside. 

"You can tell Kory I said thank you, and let Roy know I'll have them done by the weekend." Unless something happens on the case he's working with Dick, but he honestly doubts it.

"You're a freak, aren't you," Jason says, but there's a touch of fondness in there, like maybe that's not such a bad thing. (It really isn't, Tim's found. Not in their line of work, or, really, anywhere.)

"Do I really need to do the whole pot and kettle thing with you again?" Tim asks.

Jason grumbles, which is probably a no. "What are you making now?"

"A new scarf for Dick," he says. The old one is getting a little ragged around the edges. Nothing he couldn't fix, but he's become a better knitter since then and he just found some [yarn he thinks would be perfect](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/06-nightwing.jpg).

Jason makes a noncommittal noise and pokes at the bag of yarn on the table between them.

It's no secret, never was, really, that Tim's picked up knitting as a hobby. Not with Dick flaunting his gloves and scarf every chance he gets. And that had turned into Steph asking for her own gloves and scarf, a playful smile on her face as she said, "[Eggplant](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/07-eggplant.jpg), not purple."

Cass and a wondering look on her face as she helped Tim sort through his yarn stash. Lingering on a skein of yarn that had caught his eye, [gold sequins and beads glittering like gems](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/08-cass-01.jpg) against the rich black of the yarn. He'd used [a different yarn](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/09-cass-02.jpg) for her gloves.

Barbara had been difficult to decide on, so he'd made her [two](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/10-babs-01.jpg) [scarves](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/11-babs-02.jpg), and simple black gloves. 

Damian got. Well, Damian's scarf was a bit of an experiment - in yarn texture and just to see if he would even wear it, [red and green and yellow](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/12-damian.jpg). The gloves he'd gotten were also simple black, with the addition of a small red robin on the inside of each wrist.

Jason's actually wearing the scarf Tim made for him at the moment, [red and black and gray](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y461/tabithian/13-jason.jpg). He didn't expect Jason to wear it. Didn't expect Damian to wear his, but they did, and do, and now they're putting in requests for others. Kory, Roy, Lian. Colin. Nell...

"Bart wants me to open an Etsy shop," Tim says, just to see Jason's reaction.

The Titans got hats for Christmas in their colors - he'd planned on scarves for them too, but there was that thing with the giant robots that had significantly cut into his knitting time, so. Hats.

"What the hell is Etsy?"

Like Jason doesn't know, like Kory doesn't like to go on there to look at the things people make and sell with Lian, and make him sit with her while they do. (Roy's always good for that kind of insider information.)

Tim smiles, shrugs. "Never mind."

He hasn't settled on what he's going to do for Bruce, but he has some ideas in mind. Alfred is equally difficult, but he has Dick and the others to help on that front, so he's not worried.


End file.
